Ang kontrata namin ni CC
by Marden
Summary: Tignan natin ang buhay ng isang Pinoy na napag-kontratahan ni CC galing sa Code Geass, mula sa kanyang sariling talambuhay.
1. Chapter 1

Hindi ako nagmamay-ari ng Code Geass ang Sunrise po/ I do not own Code Geass but Sunrise

* * *

Ang kontrata namin ni C.C

* * *

Ako ay si Jose delos Santos Vasquez.

1875, Hulyo 23 ang araw ng aking kapanganakan sa bayan ng Maynila sa Tondo.

1890, naging 15 taong gulang ako at sumanib na sa Katipunan.

Inimbita kasi ako ng aking ninong na lumpo, na nagngangalang Apolinario Mabini.

Palagi kaming nagdedebate ng nong Apo at palagi ko siyang natatalo, ang tanga tanga kasi o talagang matalino lang ako. Aywan ko hindi ko alam.

Lumaki ako sa mahirap na pamilya. Nawalan na ako ng tatay ng anim na taong gulang pa lang ako, napatay daw siya habang nakikipag sabunutan sa kura paroko ng Tondo.

Ang inay naman nami'y namamasukan sa isang panahiang pabrika dito sa Tondo.

Mayroon akong nag-iisang kapatid na lalaki, si Enrique.

Hindi ako nakapagtapos sa pampublikong paaralan dahil palagi nalang nila akong inaapi dahil butas-butas ang aking kamiseta na nag-iisa na lang.

Labis akong nagpapasalamat na tinuruan kaming magkapatid ng magbasa't sumulat ni Nong Apo, at ng kaunting kaalaman sa pagbibilang.

----

1893, Agusto 18, kinahapunan na at naglalakad ako sa isang makitid na lansangan sa Tondo at may nakitang dalaga na mistulang luntian ang buhok na abot balakang.

Hindi pangkaraniwan ang kanyan kasuotan, akala mo'y isa siyang prinsesa na nagmula sa España.

Lumapit siya sa akin na ani mo'y kilala niya ako at sinabing, "Hola!..."

Hindi ko maunawaan ang sinasabi niya ngunit ang sarap niyang pagmasdang binibigkas ang bawat banyagang salita.

"Intiende?" (understand?)

"Si, seniora!"(yes, maam!), ang sagot ko naman dahil yun ang palagi kong naririnig na sagot sa tanong na "intiende?".

Hinawakan niya ako sa mga kamay at biglang nag-iba ang paningin ko na tila lumipat ako sa ibang kakaibang lugar, hindi ko mapaliwanag ang nakita ko doon.

Nakita ko nalang itong babae at ako nagkaharap at may sinabi ulit sa akin sa Español, ngunit hindi ko talaga maunawaan.

"si… si… pero no habla Español" (yes...yes...but I don't speak Spanish)

Nagulat siya sa aking salita na parang nakakita ng multo. Bigla niya akong sinampal at tuluyan na kong nawalan ng malay.

Paggising ko, gabi na pala at nakahiga ako sa malamig na kongkretong lansangan.

Pagtayo ko, yung babae na may malaluntiang buhok ay andoon pa pala buong magdamag na nakahiga ako, pinagmasdan lang ako natulog.

"Como esta"(How are you?) ang sabi ko naman.

Biglaang nagbago ang mukha nya mula sa kalmadong mukha sa katakotakot na mukhang parang si mama kapag nahuhuli ako sa pag-uwi.

Sumugod siya sakin at sinuntok ng dalawang beses sa magkabilang pisnge at ngumiti ba naman ng parang walang nanyari.

"Mi nombre es CC"(My name is C.C)

"CC?" napatanong ako, syempre, ang pagkaka-alam ko ang ibig sabihin ng "nombres" ay pangalan.

"Jose delos Santos Vasquez!" ang sabi ko naman, sabay ngiti.

Tingin ko ito ay simula ng isang magandang pagkakaibigan.

* * *

Yun po ang chapter 1, sa susunod tuturuan ni Jose si C.C magtagalog at malalaman natin kung anong Geass ang nakuha niya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hindi ako nagmamay-ari ng Code Geass ang Sunrise po/ I do not own Code Geass but Sunrise

* * *

Ang kontrata namin ni C.C

* * *

_Isang buwan nang nakalipas nang kami'y nagkatagpuan ni CC, ang galing niya nang managalog._

"Binigyan kita ng abilidad na tawag na geass.", sa wakas ay nasabi narin ni CC ang gusto niyang sabihin sa simula.

"Nasaan?... ahh yun bang nawawala ang suot ng taong tinitignan ko na hindi nila namamalayan.", sabay naglaway si Jose at tumingin sa katawan ni CC.

"Hindi yan gagana sa akin, ako nagbigay niyan eh. Wala naman palang kwenta ang nakuha mong geass, dyan ka na nga."

Umalis si CC sa bahay ni Jose, at mula noon hindi niya na nakita ang babaeng mayroong malaluntiang buhok.

* * *

Grabe, nano-nosebleed na ko sa Tagalog, kailangan ko pa ng Google Translate,hehe *kamot sa ulo*.

Gagawa po ko ng English version nito para masaya, salamat po!


End file.
